


Drift Divide

by staringatstars



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars
Summary: In the seconds before Luther launches the ambush, Klaus thinks about his relationship with Vanya.There really isn't much of one.





	Drift Divide

It’s the end of the world as they know it. 

Wasn’t there a song that went something like that?

If he were being honest with himself, which he rarely was, Klaus would have to admit that he’d never really known Vanya that well. Thanks to their dear old dad, he’d spent most of his life convinced that there simply wasn’t much to know about boring, ordinary Number Seven. Ever since they were kids, she’d been the sad, lonely girl with the big sad eyes, and nothing else. Not a friend, not a playmate, and certainly not a member of their ragtag team of wannabe superheroes. 

Hargreeves had screwed them all in countless, individualized little ways; so much so that they’d unconsciously adopted it - isolating “Number Seven” because she wasn’t special, wasn’t clever, wasn’t strong. Whatever they were, she wasn’t. They defined her by her negatives, and so that was what she became. 

Vanya was what they’d made her. 

And if Klaus had been gifted the power to destroy everything their old man had made, get a little payback, could he really say that he wouldn’t have torn the academy down to its foundations, too? Tearing apart the mortar of the crypt brick by brick, bringing the house down on the spirits that had shrieked in his ears when he was only a scared little kid locked in the dark, making sure they could never, ever hurt him again - it all sounded so very tempting, like a brand new addiction. And that was what this all was, wasn’t it? 

She was hooked. High on power she didn’t understand and with no idea how to control it. And they, her family, were the ones who’d forced her to it. She’d come to them, scared and asking for help, and just like always, she'd been ignored and shoved to the wayside. There was always something more important than her. This time, it was Allison. Well, ostensibly the entire world and everyone in it, but since Luther had made the judgement call, it was mostly about Allison. 

Who understood better than Klaus what it was like to fear your own power? To cry out for help until your lungs ran out of air and get locked up for your troubles? 

Yet, even though her concert’s fated to bring about the apocalypse, from where he crouches among the theater seats, it's plain to see how at peace she is. For once, she’s in the spotlight. Everyone’s eyes are glued to her every move and she is _radiant_. 

It must be a day for firsts, because as far back as Klaus can remember, he’s never seen her this happy, and he wishes… but he can’t… 

This world where he found and lost the love of his life, where he might one day be able to touch Ben again, where their crazy, messed up siblings live their crazy, messed up lives as best as they can... He can’t sacrifice it all for her. And if she hates him for it, he gets it. He understands.

He hates himself for it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching this series the other day and Vanya, Klaus, and Ben stole my heart.


End file.
